When removing dents from an automotive vehicle metal or plastic body surface, it is known to drill a hole at a region of the dent and pull the dent out by inserting a pulling member, which engages through the hole. Alternatively, it is known to weld an attachment element at the region of the dent and then attach a pulling member to the attachment element to pull out the dent.
A disadvantage of such prior art techniques is the necessity to drill a hole or attach the attachment element in the region of the dent. Also such techniques are not practical typically for the owner of an automotive vehicle who would not have the appropriate equipment available nor the ability to cover up or repair the hole or area where the attachment element is attached at the dent.